


The Possessed Ruby

by TheItalianAlchemist



Category: Michele Specht - Fandom, Vic Mignogna - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Gen, Michele Specht - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Sibling Rivalry, Supernatural - Freeform, Vic Mignogna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheItalianAlchemist/pseuds/TheItalianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Michele got a necklace a couple months ago, something bad happened. Now it's getting worse. Will Vic be able to save her in time before she's gone and the world is covered in darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

There was a long line for this signing and near the front was someone that looked like they were cosplaying an Organization XIII member with only their sharp green eyes visible under the hood.

Finally the wait was over, Vic Mignogna got to his table with Michele Specht next to him. It took a few minutes for the person to be at the table. “Hello,” Michele said with a smile, “is there anything you're interested in?”

“Umm, can I have If These Walls Could Talk, please,” they said just loud enough for her to hear before handing over the money.  
“Sure,” Michele responded while taking the plastic wrap off, “here you go.”

“Actually, I have a gift for you,” they explained quickly before pulling out a small box. In it was a gold necklace with a teardrop shaped ruby, surrounded by little spaces.

“Oh, thank you… I'm sorry, but what's your name?” she asked him.

“You can just call me Axel,” he told her.

“Well, thank you again, Axel,” Michele said while putting the necklace on.

He nodded and left without getting the CD signed, a smirk on his face and his eyes glowing with dark joy.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a couple months later at a con and Vic was in the middle of signing a fan's bag when there was a large gasp around him. He looked up at the line and followed where they were looking. Michele was floating a little bit above her chair and her eyes were white.

“Michele, are you alright?” he asked her.

She looked art him and a short, negative pulse came from her before she gently landed back on her chair. After a couple blinks her eyes went back to normal.

A little ways down the line a girl was holding her chest and looked like she was in pain. Quickly she straightened up and acted like nothing happened. 

After a little bit the girl got to the front of the line. She was in a very simple cosplay; dark grey long sleeve shirt, jeans, black shoes, silvery-white wig, and gold contacts. The girl was also carrying a SAO bag with her.

“Hi, sweetie,” Vic said to her with a smile.

“Hi,” she replied.

“OK, your hair really defies gravity,” one of the con volunteers said.

“It's suppose to, I'm cosplaying Yukito Kunisaki from Air,” the girl replied with a small chuckle.

“I was getting a Yukito feeling from you,” Vic told her, “do you have anything for me to sign... Heart?” He took a quick glance at her con badge.

Quickly Heart put her bag on the table for him to sign. She looked at Michele and smiled slightly.

After signing the bag, Vic gave Heart a hug and they got a picture together.

“Thanks, Vic,” she said with a wave.

He waved back before going to the next fan.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream came out of the crowd and everyone started to look around seeing what happened. Someone pointed up and Michele was floating in the air with a visible dark aura.

“Michele, what's happening?” Vic asked her.

“Oh, what you think, Vic?” She replied with venom in her voice.

Dark, glowing orbs appeared in her hands. She smiled before quickly throwing them at Vic.

There was no time to dodge so he threw his arms up in defence.

A bright flash, light meeting darkness.

After the lights dimmed, there were two people on the ground. Michele and Heart.

A cloaked figure at the back of the line walked away. With what little you could see of his face, you can tell he was pissed.

Vic ran to both of the girls and checked their pulses. Michele's was perfectly fine, but Heart's was weak.

Someone else came beside him and they carried them to a room that was set up somewhat like a hospital room. There we a couple beds and Vic placed Michele down on one while Travis set Heart down on the other.

“What happened to them?” Travis asked him.

“I have no clue really, all I know is that someone screamed and Michele was, floating in the air,” Vic explained, “she was about to attack me when there was a bright flash. I had to close my eyes for it and when I opened them, they were on the ground. I-i think she was possessed.”

Travis was listening as he checked Heart's pulse to make sure. “Um, Vic, how was her heart before?” He asked.

“It was slower than usual but it was there,” Vic told him after going to him, “why?”

“It isn't there anymore,” Travis said. Before either could panic, a note was written on their hands, starting on Travis's and end on Vic's.

Dear Vic and Travis,  
Don't worry, I'm not dead or in a coma. This is just how my body heals itself after absorbing dark magic. It's a purification spell. I don't know what's going on but as soon as I get back, figuring it out is going to be my top priority. While I do that, make sure she gets to a doctor because I don't know if she has any injuries or something is going on mentally. Travis keep this a secret, I put a spell on everyone in the con and they think it was all an act with special effects. I'll most likely be back in about an hour or two, maybe three since this is the strongest amount I've taken in. I'll be fine after that,  
Hollibeth Rizzo.

After the letter was read by both of them, it disappeared.

“Well, that was weird, but I have to say I trust her,” Travis said, “even though she doesn't have all the info, she's the only one that knows what's going on.”

“Yeah, I have to agree with you on that,” Vic replied quietly, “can you do something for me?”

“You want to stay with Michele, right,” Travis asked with a nod in return, “I'll go tell everyone.”

“Thank you,” Vic told him quietly.

Travis left to inform everyone and Vic sat down next to Michele. “What happened to you, Sweetie?” he asked softly, not expecting a reply.

Vic was looking down when Michele slowly opened her eyes. “Vic, what's wrong?” she asked hoarsely.

He looked up in surprise and pulled her into a hug. “Thank God you're alright,” he whispered.

“I'm fine, just a little tired,” Michele told him with a little more strength, “where are we?”

“We're at a con right now,” he said, “you don't remember anything?”

She shook her head in response. “The last thing I remember is ending filming for STC,” she told him, “before waking up here.”

Michele tried to sit up but fell back down, a little weak from what happened. Vic helped her up and she noticed the other bed.

“Who's that?” she asked.

“She said her name was Heart, she was… something else,” he said.

“Tell me all that happened today, please,” she asked quietly.

“Well, to tell you the truth it isn't completely believable,” he told her but she motioned him to continue, “it was during a signing and after someone came up, you were floating a little bit over your chair. After they left, you settled back down. A little while later, someone screamed and… *deep breath* and you were floating in the air. You said something before throwing a glowing orb at me. I had to close my eyes from the light and when I opened them, both you and Heart were on the floor.” His voice cracked at the end and he started to cry.

Michele hesitantly put a hand on Vic's shoulder. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, tears coming to her eyes as well.

Neither of them noticed Heart open her eyes. Slowly she got up and out of the bed before going over to them.

She placed a hand on each shoulder and smiled. “I'm glad to see you're alright,” she said.

Vic looked up in surprise and wiped the tears away. “I thought you said it would be a few hours until you woke up,” he said.

“You're awake but at the same time not,” Michele said.

“Yes, mentally I'm awake, physically I'm not,” Heart told them.

“So, are we hallucinating?” Vic asked.

“No, but I am in your mind, I'm showing myself to you,” she thought into their minds, “this event has made a mental connection between us.”

Michele put a hand to her head and swayed a little bit. Heart put a hand up and a small pulse came from it, healing her and restoring her energy.

“I need to stay here, the presence I felt before is gone and you're safe now. I need to rest and you should get back,” Heart said before disappearing.

“What do you mean the presence you felt was gone?” Vic thought to Heart.

“The one that caused what happened has left since they were unsuccessful, I don't what they're trying to do, but I'm looking into it,” Heart thought back.

Vic gave a sincere thank you and got a smile back.

“Do you want to go?” Vic asked Michele.

“Yeah, and let's come back in a few hours to check on her,” Michele told him.

They were about to leave when Vic remembered something and put a note on Heart. “Just something to tell people if they check on her,” he told her.

He had a panel in about an hour and since they ended his signing early, they decided to “crash” the panel that was right before his that so happened to be one of Caitlin Glass’s.

\--A Few Hours Later--

Vic and Michele went back to the same room to find that Heart was still asleep. He checked her pulse to find that it was back and normal.

“She looks so peaceful,” Michele said quietly.

At this point Heart rolled over and faced them. She started twitching as a nightmare plagued her.

Vic went to put hand on her shoulder when Michele stopped him.

“Don't. It's not good to try to wake someone up from a nightmare,” she told him, “they might hurts themselves or the one waking them up.”

Vic moved his hand from above her shoulder to her head. A song came to mind and he started to hum it. Slowly, Heart stopped twitching and settled down.

Now he gently woke her up.

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. “Thanks,” she mouthed before sitting up.

“What did we do?” Michele asked.

“Only pure love between two people that care for each other can wake me up early,” Heart told them with a giggle, “and I haven't seen one as pure as yours before.”

Vic couldn't help but blush. “Well…” he started to say.

“I know you've had your ups and downs, everyone does,” Heart said, “oh, and my real name is Hollibeth. You can just call me Holli for short, if you want to.”

“Well, thank you, Holli, for saving Michele,” Vic said.

“It was nothing, I just hope it doesn't happen again,” Holli said.

She looked at Michele's necklace and she looked confused. “Are there gems in there?” she asked.

“No, there aren't,” Michele told her before feeling the pendant. “There weren't, all the spaces were empty last time I knew,” she said.

“You two should get back, it's only Friday and I need to get back home, I was supposed to be gone about an hour ago,” Holli explained, “ciao, mata ashita.”

They watched her disappear, literally disappear, into thin air.  
“I know the first part meant good bye, but the second part?” Vic said quietly.

“We can ask her tomorrow, let's get some sleep,” Michele said, “it's starting to get late.”

“Alright,” he said.

They soon went to their room to sleep and got a little message on what it meant.

\--in another place--

“I'm sorry it didn't work out,” a boy said while kneeling on the ground.

Don't worry, we have time to get rid of them, both of them, a deep voice said, you'll get what you want when I'm freed.

“Thank you, master,” he said before getting up. His eyes were a dull red-orange color with different size pupils.

The shadow where the deep voice came from split into two. One entered the boy and the other disappeared, going back into Michele's necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone that's read this, it's much appreciated. If anyone has an idea for a chapter, I'm all ears. I'm actually currently going through writer's block right now, so that's why it's taking a while for the next chapter. Gomen'nasai. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a warning, I will be very slow at posting the chapters. I have school and a younger brother to watch. The first chapter is going to be awhile.Gomen'nasai. Also, I'm sorry for such a small prologue.


End file.
